Aprendiendo a confiar
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Inuyasha le pide a kagome que sea su hembra pero ella lo rechaza... ¿estará todo perdido para inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba decidido, esta noche le diría a kagome que la amaba, sin perder tiempo de dirigió al pozo y se transportó a la época de kagome, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de la dueña de su corazón, llegó de un salto y se sorprendió de ver luces encendidas a tan altas horas de la noche, abrió la ventana y vio como kagome estaba en su escritorio y le dirigía una mirada sorprendida, se acercó a ella y vio como ella soltaba un suspiro

-Hola Inuyasha-

-Kagome… tengo que decirte algo-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- Girándose en su silla para prestarle toda su atención

-kagome…yo…-

Se acercó más a ella y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, kagome lo miro con un sonrojo y percibió las ansías en ella

-Kagome… sé que te he hecho sufrir y que tal vez… o mejor dicho jamás te mereceré… pero aun así me atrevo a preguntarte… ¿querrías ser mi compañera? –

Kagome no se esperaba tales palabras de su Inuyasha pero por fin se las había dicho, había esperado tanto tiempo por ir esas palabras pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así?... sentía que ya no podía creer en su inuyasha… y de golpe recordó todas esas veces en que él la había abandonado por irse con kikyo, sentía que su corazón ya no podría soportar una traición más, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas incesables, liberó sus manos de las de inuyasha y a cambio lo abrazo buscando reconfortarse en él, inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, de todas las reacciones que kagome pudo haber tenido nunca se había imaginado que lloraría, la abrazó estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho

-Lo… lo siento inuyasha-

-¿Qué?-

-No creo poder corresponder a tus sentimientos-

Kagome se separó un poco del pecho de inuyasha y se enjuagó las lágrimas, miró a inuyasha y vio en su mirada su alma y corazón destrozados, esa visión de sus hermosos ojos ámbares perdiendo su brillo natural la mató, no quería ver a inuyasha así…

-Inuyasha...-

El simplemente acarició su mejilla con su mano y le sonrió melancólicamente

-No te preocupes… me lo merezco-

-Inuyasha entiéndeme, me has lastimado mucho al irte con kikyo, créeme que eso me lastima aún más que una cortadura o algo por el estilo por que la heridas que me haces cuando te vas con kikyo son aún más profundas y más sangrantes que eso-

Inuyasha por fin se hizo una pequeñísima idea de cuánto lastimaba a kagome el que él viera a kikyo y por la forma en que se lo describió estaba seguro que sus palabras no decían ni la mitad de lo que ella en realidad sentía

-Lo siento kagome… no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir si quiera preguntarte eso-

Bajo su mirada avergonzado

-No inuyasha no me mal intérpretes-

Kagome colocó una mano en el mentón de inuyasha y lo obligó a mirarla

-No sabes lo feliz y alagada que me haces sentir al quererme como tu compañera-

Vio la esperanza renacer en los ojos de su hanyou

-Pero creo que necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas-

Inuyasha lo medito un poco y llegó a una conclusión

-¿Aun tengo una oportunidad?-

Kagome sonrió

-Claro que si inuyasha-

Inuyasha se alegró al escuchar que todavía no estaba todo perdido, tomo el rostro de kagome entre sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Te lo prometo kagome… es más te lo juro… juro que aprovecharé esta oportunidad al máximo para recuperarte-

Se acercó peligrosamente hasta sus labios y susurro

-A partir de ahora-

La beso despacio disfrutándola, se separó de ella y la miró con un sonrojo aún más marcado que el anterior

-Te amo…-

Kagome abrió enormemente sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su inuyasha, simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte

-Gracias… por amarme y por entenderme-

En un movimiento rápido de inuyasha recostó a kagome en su cama y la arropó

-Inuyasha…-

-Ahora duerme es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta-

-Pero inuyasha…-

-Pero nada-

Se dirigió a su escritorio, apiló todos sus libros en una torre y apagó la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama que iluminaba débilmente la habitación dejándola a oscuras, se acercó a su cara y le beso la nariz juguetonamente

-Ahora duerme-

Le beso la frente

-Vendré mañana para llevarte a mi época-

Kagome vio como inuyasha se dirigía hacia la ventana y antes de que éste saliera por completo de su habitación se levantó de su cama y lo abrazó por la espalda, inuyasha se tensó

-Buenas noches-

Beso su espalda e inuyasha se relajó

-Anda ve adormir-

-Si-

Inuyasha vio como kagome se volvía a recostar en su cama y le sonreía antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, le sonrió y salió con mucho sigilo de su habitación, se subió a la rama más alta del árbol de la casa de kagome y se durmió pensando en ella.

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha se despertó sintiendo en calor del sol en su rostro, se estiró un poco y se dirigió al cuarto de kagome, abrió la ventana con cuidado y se adentró en la habitación de la azabache, la encontró dormida tranquilamente y sonrió al verla dormir con sus labios entre abiertos, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, sintió como ella poco a poco correspondía a su beso, se separó por falta de aire y cio como ella estaba sonrojada y con la respiración agitada

-Inuyasha como…-

-Dormí aquí-

-¿Dónde?-

-En el árbol-

Kagome se levantó de la cama y se estiró, lo miró a los ojos

-Me hubieras dicho que ibas a dormir aquí para prestarte una manta o algo-

-No pasa nada, anda ve a cambiarte-

Kagome vio como inuyasha salió de habitación por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, busco su uniforme habitual y recordó lo que había pasado anoche, se sonrojo al saber que había rechazado ser la compañera de inuyasha, pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para tratar de sanar un poco las heridas que inuyasha y kikyo le habían hecho, en especial inuyasha con su indiferencia…

"_¿y si vuelve a cambiar?, ¿si vuelve a lastimarme?, ¿si esta vez no hay marcha atrás y me destroza el corazón?"_

Kagome sacudió su cabeza alejando esos malos pensamientos, inuyasha le había prometido que esta vez la iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para conquistarla, ¿pero si la volvía a lastimar?, tenía miedo de ser lastimada nuevamente, no quería que todo esto terminara así, en realidad amaba a inuyasha pero aun persistía el miedo de que la volviera a rechazar, se terminó de poner su uniforme y salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina y vio como inuyasha le mandaba una sonrisa sincera que le conmovió el corazón, se sentó a su lado y todos desayunaron muy amenamente, kagome se despidió de su familia y junto con inuyasha se lanzó al pozo que los transportaba a la época antigua, al llegar inuyasha la tomó en brazos y salió del pozo de un solo salto y depositó a kagome en el suelo, se dirigieron la caza de la anciana kaede y para su sorpresa solo esta ella terminando de calentar la comida en un sartén, los invitó a tomar asiento y les ofreció un plato de comida, kagome rechazó el suyo en cambio inuyasha lo aceptó muy gustosamente

-Si preguntan por los chicos, miroku se fue junto con shippo a visitar el monje moushin y sango y kirara se fueron a la aldea de exterminadores a reforzar el hiraikotsu, volverán dentro de una semana-

-¿Tanto?- preguntó incrédulo inuyasha

-Al ver que tú te habías ido todo un día decidieron aprovechar e irse-

Inuyasha simplemente pensaba en que era demasiada suerte el que todos se hubieran ido, así tendría más tiempo para reconquistar a kagome, ambos salieron de la cabaña de la anciana kaede y caminaron juntos por toda la aldea

-¿Piensas regresar?-

Kagome no entendió al principio de que hablaba inuyasha pero después captó la idea

-No lo creo, de todos modos ya estoy de vacaciones-

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que yo desee en esta época-

Eso alegró de sobremanera a inuyasha quien simplemente le sonrió

-Pero tendré que ir a avisar que me quedaré todo ese tiempo y tengo que traer ropa de mi época así que…- miró a inuyasha suplicante- puedo ir solo hoy a la pasar la noche allá y regresar mañana… por favor-

Inuyasha se conmovió al ver como kagome ponía su mejor cara de niña inocente haciendo difícil que se pudiera negar a su petición, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente

-Anda ve-

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio como él la miraba con cariño y amor, tal vez… tal vez si podía volver a confiar en él, le sonrió

-Gracias-

Se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, inuyasha se había quedado impactado por el pequeño beso de su kagome en la mejilla, cuando reaccionó kagome ya no estaba con él, la olfateó y su olor le dijo que ella ya había cruzado hacía su época, se fue caminando a paso lento hasta el goshimboku y se subió a la rama más alta pensando en su pequeña kagome.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que sentía por inuyasha

-_Sé que lo amo pero… aún no se si puedo volver a confiar en él… me impresionó mucho que me pidiera ser su hembra pero creo que aún existe en mí el miedo de que me vuelva a traicionar y a irse con kikyo-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como una maseta se rompía en miles de pedazos fuera de su casa

-_¿Será inuyasha?, no lo creo el nunca a rompido una maseta cuando sube hacia la ventana… entonces…-_

Cuando kagome se dio cuenta un tipo estaba encima de ella y la había amordazado

-Hola cariño-

-_No esa voz-_

-Jamás me dijiste si querías ser mi novia pero creo que me saltaré ese paso-

Trataba de salirme de la prisión de su cuerpo pero no podía era demasiado pesado y más grande que yo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?, y más específicamente ¿Por qué él?, él siempre se había portado bien conmigo, se preocupaba por mí y ahora… ahora me quería violar

-Te haré mía-

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no quería esto, no quería hacer esto con él… NO QUERÍA QUE HOYO ME VIOLARA, traté de moverme, de quitármelo de encima pero no podía, cerré mis ojos esperando que todo fuera bien, esperando, rogando que inuyasha viniera y me salvara, de repente sentí como su peso ya no estaba encima de mí, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí y me alegre al ver a mi salvador… inuyasha, él me había quitado a hoyo de encima y le estaba gruñendo y lo amenazaba con sus garras, quería decirle que lo dejara ir pero no podía hablar, la mordaza seguía en mi boca, vi como inuyasha con hoyo en su mano izquierda salía de mi habitación y regresaba a los pocos minutos sin él, inuyasha me miró y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí vi como las marcas moradas estaban en sus mejillas y sus ojos ámbares ahora eran rojos con los iris azules, se acercó a mí pero yo no sentía miedo, me desató la mordaza y me miró a los ojos

-Kagome… ¿estás bien?-

-Inuyasha-

Me lancé a sus brazos llorando de alegría, inuyasha me correspondió al abrazo y me estrechó contra su pecho

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí-

No me podía contener, había temido por mí pero en mi mente siempre lo estuve llamando sólo a él, me separé un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y vi como aún seguía transformado pero incluso así su mirada mostraba cariño

-Inuyasha ¿cómo supiste que él estaba aquí?-

-No lo sabía, algo me dijo que estabas en problemas y vine a verte lo más rápido posible-

-¿Qué le hiciste a hoyo?-

-Lo golpee un poco y lo dejé tirado a unos metros del templo, ¿te molesta?-

-No-

-Ven tienes que dormir-

Me recostó en la cama y me cubrió con las sábanas

-Inuyasha-

Él puso toda su atención en mí

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si-

Al pronunciar esta palabra la transformación de inuyasha se desvaneció por completo, se metió en la cama conmigo y me abrazó cerca de él recostándome en su pecho

-Te amo pequeña-

-Yo también te amo inuyasha-

Besó mi frente

-Te prometo que te protegeré… siempre-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me deje vencer por el sueño y el cansancio emocional por lo ocurrido. Sabía que inuyasha se quedaría conmigo y eso… eso me dio valor para volver a confiar plenamente en él.


	2. Quiero hacerte feliz

A la mañana siguiente desperté feliz de saber que inuyasha estaba a mi lado, lo abrase más y el correspondió a mi abrazo

-Hola, ¿no te desperté?- pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

-Te estaba viendo dormir- declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kagome se sonrojó

De repente una silueta iluminada por una luz blanca los iluminó, kagome se aferró a inuyasha cubirendose con la sabana completamente mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente y le gruñía a la silueta que estaba tratando de formar algo

-Inuyasha-

Esa voz los dejó a los dos tiesos

-Ki...¿Kikyo?- dijo inuyasha con temor, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo aquí?

Kagome trataba de no llorar, a esto se refería cuando dijo que no podía volver a confiar en inuyasha, le acababa de romper el corazón, una lágrima salió de su ojo e inuyasha lo notó porque la abrazó más fuerte

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo inuyasha enojado

-Quiero verte ahora- sentenció kikyo y su imagen desapareció

-Ve...-

Inuyasha se sorprendió al oír hablar a kagome

-Ti... tienes que ir con ella, te esta llamando-

Inuyasha tomó la sabana y la deslizó con cuidado revelando a una kagome indefensa que trataba de no llorar y ser fuerte, kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio la sonrisa alegre de inuyasha

-No voy a ir-

Kagome no podía creer lo que inuyasha le decía, se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos

-¿No planeas ir?-

-No porque si lo hago te lastimare y no quiero eso- dijo inuyasha colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja

_Me esta tomando en cuenta, ¡por fin me está tomando en cuenta!_

Kagome se abalanzó contra inuyasha abrazándolo

-Gracias por tomar mis sentimientos en cuenta inuyasha-

Kagome lo miró a los ojos alegre y vio la sonrisa encantadora de inuyasha

-Te dije que aprovecharía esta oportunidad al máximo kagome-

Kagome se sentía tan feliz pero algo le decía que estaba mal, su mirada cambió a melancolía alertando a inuyasha

-Creo... creo que es mejor que vallas inuyasha-

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, le decía a kagome que no iba a ver a kikyo por respeto a sus sentimientos y ahora ella le decía que fuera con ella, ¿sera una trampa?, ¿una prueba para ver si aunque ella le diera su consentimiento el se quedaba con ella?

-Iré-

Kagome lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía intervenir, ella le había dicho que fuera y tenía que respetar la decisión de inuyasha

-Iré... solo si tu me acompañas-

-¿He?-

Esto tomó por sorpresa a kagome, inuyasha quería que fuera a ver a kikyo con ella

-¿Pero si es algo importante?, ¿algo privado?-

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y susurró en sus labios

-No tengo porque esconderte nada sobre kikyo y yo-

Y sin decir nada más la beso con pasión, kagome se perdió un poco en el principio por las palabras de inuyasha pero después correspondió a su beso de igual manera, se separaron agitados

-Será mejor ir ahora antes de que se enfurezca- dijo kagome sonrojada por el beso

-No me importa lo que le pase a kikyo-

Inuyasha la volvió a besar pero esta vez era más exigente, kagome le correspondía de igual forma, se perdió en los besos de inuyasha que no noto cuando éste ya la tenía recostada en la cama y le besaba el cuello

-Inuyasha... para...-

Inuyasha se separó un poco de kagome y ella vio como los ojos ámbares de inuyasha ahora estaban de color rojo y sus irises eran azules, pero eso no ayudo a que su excitación desapareciera, al contrarió la reforzó haciendo casi imposible que pudiera pensar

-Kagome yo...-

Inuyasha se alejó de ella de un salto asustado, había dejado que su parte demoníaca tomara el control y el lo había permitido por el hecho de que ambos querían tomar a kagome al mismo tiempo, además el olor de kagome no ayudaba mucho ya que su olor a excitación lo atraía de sobre manera como una abeja la miel, el era la abeja que quería probar la miel de kagome y enterrarse profundamente en ella.

Kagome se levantó y lo miró sonrojada

-Inuyasha... ¿podrías salir para que me cambie de ropa?-

Sin protestar inuyasha salió de su habitación por la puerta cerrándola cuando salió.

Kagome no lo podía entender, casi se había dejado llevar por las emociones que inuyasha provocaba en ella y aunque no se lo pudiera creer ni ella misma, también quería ser la hembra de inuyasha, pero antes que nada tenían que aclarar el asunto de kikyo cuanto antes, salió de su habitación con un vestido morado de tirantes anchos, resaltaba más que nada su busto por que después le vestido era suelto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, busco a inuyasha quien se encontraba en la sala esperándola pacientemente

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si, ya vayámonos-

Inuyasha tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron al pozo, kagome se lanzó primero seguida de inuyasha, al llegar inuyasha la cargó en brazos y de un salto salieron del poso, una serpiente de kikyo ya los esperaba, está los guió hasta donde se encontraba kikyo, al llegar inuyasha colocó a kagome enfrente de él abrazándola de la cintura posesivamente

-Te he estado esperando inuyasha- dijo kikyo con su típica voz fría de siempre

-Lo siento kikyo estaba ocupado- declaro rosando su nariz en el cuello de kagome quien se entregó a la exquisita sensación

-Te he llamado para que cumplas con **tu** promesa- dijo kikyo resaltando el tu en la oración y los miró con envidia, repulsión y celos contenidos tras su mirada fría

-Los siento kikyo no puedo cumplir mi promesa contigo- dijo restándole importancia y abrazando a kagome

-Inuyasha tienes que cumplir tu promesa conmigo quieras o no-

-Lo siento kikyo, no pudo cumplir mi promesa con un cadáver ambulante-

Kagome y kikyo miraron impresionadas e impactadas como inuyasha se había referido a esta última

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras-

Kikyo apunto a la cabeza de inuyasha con su arco y flecha en un tiempo récord, inuyasha la miraba como si fuera una criatura insignificante y eso kikyo no se lo podía perdonar, lanzó la flecha sin dudar que daría en su objetivo pero para su sorpresa la flecha se dirigió hacía un árbol

-Por aquí-

Kikyo miró en dirección de esa voz y vio como inuyasha tenía a kagome entre sus brazos y estaban felices de la vida abrazados

-¿Como fue que...?, no importa esta vez no fallaré-

Kikyo volvió a apuntar a la cabeza de inuyasha, soltó la flecha y esta nuevamente se enterró en un árbol

-Date por vencida, soy más rápido que tu-

-Eso no es posible... no amenos que-

Kikyo dejo sus pensamientos en el aire al ver como inuyasha la tenía agarrada del cuello de sus kosodes y la elevaba viéndola a los ojos

-Amenos que sea un demonio completo-

-¿Como es que el esta libre?-

-Salí porque representas una amenaza a mi futura compañera y eso no me lo puedo permitir, así que con tu permiso-

Inuyasha tomo a kikyo con sus dos manos y destrozó el cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro viendo como las almas que estaban contenidas en el regresaban con su dueña, inuyasha vio como solo una alma se dirigía al cielo con ayuda de unas serpientes caza-almas, vio como estas se perdían en el cielo y regresó donde había dejado a kagome, estaba sentada en la rama alta de un árbol

-Kagome salta-

Kagome lo miró desde arriba y lo vio como si estuviera loco

-Me caeré-

-Confía en mi-

Diciendo ésto inuyasha vio como kagome se ponía de cunclillas en la rama y se lanzaba hacia el quien saltó tomándola en el aire, al tocar el suelo inuyasha soltó a kagome quien lo miró a los ojos y vio como su transformación de demonio desaparecía

-Ahora esta saliendo más tu demonio inuyasha-

-¿Te molesta?-

Inuyasha vio como kagome lo pensaba un poco y le dolió en el alma el saber que tal vez a su kagome no le gustara su yo demonio, que tal vez no aceptara esa parte de él

-No no me incomoda- aseguró kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro

Inuyasha se sintió plenamente feliz al saber que kagome lo aceptaba incluso siendo un demonio

-Será mejor volver antes de que otra cosa ocurra-

-Si-

Inuyasha tomó a kagome de la mano y ambos caminaron una al lado del otro hasta llegar al pozo pero inuyasha comenzó a gruñir, kagome no entendí porque gruñía hasta que a lo lejos vio un torvellino

-Kagome-

-H...hola koga-

Inuyasha estaba que hervía de celos, sin poder contenerse tomo a koga del cuello y lo lanzó lejos de kagome

-Aléjate de ella- sentenciaron inuyasha y su demonio interior

Kagome se asustó al oír la voz del demonio pero después se calmo, sabía que el no le haría daño, jamás

-Inuyasha-

El aludido se giro viéndola a los ojos

-Déjalo en paz no le hagas daño-

-Solo por ti-

Inuyasha dejó que su transformación desapareciera, tomó a kagome de la mano y con ella se lanzó por el pozo, al llegar entraron en la casa

-Oe kagome-

-¿Qué sucede inuyasha?-

-¿Me podrías hacer de comer?-

Kagome miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que ya eran las dos de la tarde, le dijo a inuyasha que se sentara, fue al refrigerador y decidió hacerse un sándwich, sacó los ingredientes necesarios, se dirigió a la alacena y sacó tres botes de ramen, les puso agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listos hizo dos sándwiches, lo colocó en un plato, tomo las sopas instantáneas, las colocó en un enorme plato y se las ofreció a inuyasha quien lo aceptó gustosamente, ambos comieron y al terminar se dirigieron a la sala a ver una película, inuyasha estaba acostado con kagome enfrente de él quien cambiaba los canales buscando algo bueno para ver en la televisión, se quedaron viendo un programa donde el conductos contaba historias increíbles de algunos objetos

-Aunque usted no lo crea- dijo el conductor y el programa se terminó

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación?- propuso inuyasha

Kagome asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de kagome, al llegar inuyasha la recostó en la cama y se colocó obre ella

-Inuyasha...-

-Shhh... no tengas miedo-

Diciendo esto inuyasha la besó con pasión haciendo que kagome perdiera la noción del tiempo, sus besos eran tan aturdidores que le robaban el alma, cuando recuperó la conciencia se sorprendió al ver a inuyasha desnudo al igual que ella, quiso decir algo pero inuyasha la silenció mamando sus pechos, kagome se había perdido en el mar de sensaciones que inuyasha le estaba provocando, la besaba, lamía, mordía y probaba en todos los rincones de su cuerpo,inuyasha posó su miembro en su entrada y supo que el momento de su unión ya había llegado

-Kagome-

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio a inuyasha transformado pero eso no la intimido

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si...-

Inuyasha se adentró en kagome tratando de no causarle dolor, pero era casi imposible ya que ella era virgen y su miembro era muy grande, al llegar hasta al fondo miró a kagome y ella tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, las lambió y ella lo miro a los ojos

-Tranquila... te amo-

Diciendo esto inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de que su hembra disfrutara al máximo aun si él estaba sufriendo por dentro queriéndola tomar salvajemente

-Inuyasha...-

La miró a los ojos y vio como ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo

-Más... rápido...-

Inuyasha se sintió morir con esas palabras, dejó que su demonio saliera un poco y así ambos tomaron a kagome, cuando llegaron al orgasmo su kagome ya había tenido tres y estaba agotada, se recostaron atrayendola hacia ellos sintiéndose felices por haber marcado a kagome como su compañera sin que ella lo hubiera notado, kagome descansaba agotada entre sus brazos. Se dejó llevar por el sueño sabiendo que kagome por fin era su hembra, completa y toatalmente suya, jamás la volvería a dejar sola... Jamás.


End file.
